Sylvester and Megan
by RandomWriter101
Summary: After meeting Walter's sister Sylvester is all sorts of confused. Who is this girl walking on crutches into their sanctuary? And how does she make him feel? And Megan is thinking the exact thing about him. Just some thoughts each other has about the other starting on episode 10 'Talismans' until.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Scorpion fanfic. I of course started the show shipping Paige/Walter, then Happy/Toby (still my OTP) but then they introduced Walter's sister and I completely think her and Sylvester are so cute together. So I wrote this chapter dedicated to Sylvester's thoughts during the episode 'Talismans'**

Sylvester and Megan

Death. That's the first thing I think when I look at her. I know it's not the nicest thing and probably kind of rude, but I can't help it. I knew Walter had a sister, and I knew she had a terrible disease. Poliomyelitis is something very serious. Some would expect to see her in a hospital bed, a diseased body unable to move. No one would think that only a while ago her younger brother was bailing her out of jail. That's why I tried to be nice to her, I shook her hand which I normally wouldn't do because physical contact upon first meeting someone is not something I dabble in. But Paige has told us on more than one occasion that that is the proper what to greet someone.

She seemed to fit in so easily with everyone. No one seemed out of place even with the stranger in our midst. It was strange how well she just flowed with everything and everyone, even having never previously met us.

I wanted to stay at the garage, I gave Walter a legitimate reason. Though the real reason was because I couldn't stand the thought of being in Bosnia, especially with Toby clarifying that it was indeed a 'thing'. I didn't put into thought though Walter asking me to watch out for his sister. In all honesty I just wanted to return to my sanctuary, I had actually momentarily forgotten about her.

As soon as I walk through the doors of Scorpion she's there hanging lights. Within seconds the calculations of her falling begin to enter my mind, but instead I simply tell her that Walter wouldn't appreciate the extra flare and for her to get down. Then she starts to rattle off about the mission. I try to answer as monosyllabic as I can. I need to work and I need to not focus on how close she is to me. I brush her off and tell her I need to find the plane. I hand her the little game hoping to safely occupy her while keeping her out of my area.

Which worked out pretty well, for about ten minutes. Then she kept pestering me about what would sound good. Then she kept talking on and on about ice cream. I tried to ignore her but then she started to play the dying card and I folded. I tried to make her whatever form of sundae she wanted as quickly as possible.

But the feeling doesn't go away. The initial feeling I felt when she walked into the garage. She makes me uncomfortable and I don't like her being near me. When she's close I feel like the icy hand of death follows her. Of course that's if you believe in the spirit Death which is highly illogical but doesn't change the way I feel when I'm around her.

I don't mean to snap at her, but she doesn't seem to be getting the hint. I don't want her near me, not just because she makes me uncomfortable but because I don't want to like her. Which is easy enough, she's crass, she's sarcastic (Toby would really like her). But the main reason I don't want to like her is simple. I don't want to feel loss.

I try to focus on the bad. Since my brain works like a super computer I adapt with her makeup. I picture her body as a living program, every data code has its place and everything is neat and orderly. Except, it's not with her. Her data is corrupted and she has a virus. A virus I can't fix no matter what angle I look at. And I have to accept that. She is Walter's sister, but she is also temporary. I have to keep reminding myself every time I look at her. When she has that sweet smile or says something sweet about her brother.

Then I try to hack Bosnia Ministry of the Interior and the decryption software wasn't downloading quickly enough and I was just feeling frustrated. Then she asks about a box, she claimed she found it in Walter's room. I instantly feel uncomfortable because I know Walter wouldn't want her snooping in his room, he's a very private person. Then she pulled out the gambling chip and I remembered the story of how Toby and Walter met, which was actually quite funny. But then she pulled out that key and I shut down. She is temporary, she is temporary, SHE. IS. TEMPORARY. I can't tell her, I can't tell anyone, it's no one's business anyway.

And of course she's there asking personal questions and she won't leave. Why won't she just leave me alone? I have to save my team. I have to keep them alive. But she has never once seemed too worried about this situation at all. She always has something witty to say. She's hardly ever serious, talking about her condition like it's the weather. I can't see how she is able to just wonder around the garage while her brother is in a very dangerous country, but she is.

I try not to admire her for it, but I just can't help it. The longer she's here the less I feel death hovering over her. Which doesn't make sense considering her condition has not changed. She is still temporary, she is still going to leave sooner rather than later.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the stress of the mission, her calm soothing voice, maybe a mixture of any number of elements I could rattle off. But whatever the reason I tell her about the motel room. About everything. What I did, how I felt, and how Walter found me.

I've never told a soul, because I've always pictured others reacting badly to the story. Thinking of how stupid or pathetic I was. I could never handle losing someone I cared about because of my past. My emotions wouldn't be able to handle it. Perhaps that is why I told her. I have no connection with her at all. We are not attached, if I lose her it won't be the end of my world. And to my surprise she listens. After all that terrible talk about her dying she really seemed to have something else. Instead of looking like a girl with limited time she seemed like a woman with all the knowledge of the world. She listened and didn't push me away or call me names or said anything negative. She was sweet in a way I've only seen similar to Paige.

I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They say the eyes are windows to the soul, while I may not know that I do know that it's easier to make a permanent connection with someone after thorough eye contact. I looked into her eyes and saw life. I didn't see the death obsessed girl that walked in here. I saw a beautiful young woman who wanted life, but knew that wasn't an option anymore. I saw someone who cared about me and someone who understood, at least on some degree.

Even when I mentioned how I wasn't able to be there for Walter. She put me back in my place. Told me encouraging words and made me not feel as useless as I had. Maybe, just maybe I'll get to see her again. Maybe she could share her secret of how she always seems so strong.

Maybe.

**A/N: I really enjoyed that episode and am thinking of doing another chapter about Megan's thoughts in the next episode and then a cross between both of them on the episode 'Domino' So did you guys like it? I know it's in first person and people have a problem with that, but I didn't think I could do well if I tried doing his inner monologue without it being him. Also I literally can _NOT_ think of a good title for this story. If you have suggestions let me know!  
**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back you guys. I am so sorry for not posting this, what, months ago? Gosh I feel so terrible for taking so long. I wrote about four different versions of this before I was a bit satisfied with the result. (Writing for Megan was a bit harder than originally anticipated) But here it is chapter 2. This takes place in episode 11 "Revenge" this is Megan's point of view while in the hospital with Sylvester. I hope you guys enjoy it and I should be updating quicker now.**

**Shoutout: Thank You mouseears, Lighting's Halo, Guest, and LauraCynthia. Your guy's reviews have been what I've been beating myself over the head to get this second chapter finished. I hope you guys haven't given up on this story yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion.**

Death.

That's what comes into my mind as I see him lying motionless on the bed. I know he's not dead though, the doctor's said that the shrapnel was lodged in his sternum. But that doesn't change the dark feeling inside of me.

I try to distract myself. I do my physical therapy, I try to take a walk, sit in the waiting room watching the television, go exploring, read a magazine. Nothing helps and I always find myself back by his bedside. After a few hours I give up and pull up a chair next to him. Seeing him like this isn't right. When I was at the garage he was always so, well bright. Even when I knew I was irritating him, trying to get him to loosen up, he always had this glow about him. Now he looks like death. I'm the one who's supposed to be dying, not him. I take his hand, he was such a sweet guy. He didn't deserve this.

"Come on big guy. Wake up. We were just starting to get to know each other." I don't know why, but he had grown on me. I was a stranger and yet he opened up to me. He let me in, let me see a part of him no one else had. I wanted the chance to tell him my stories, to share with him. Just to spend more time with him. "Just open your eyes. Come on blink for me." I can feel the tears welling in my eyes as I said this.

To my surprise his head did move. "Sylvester?" Was this really happening? Was he waking up? My hope died down as soon as I saw him start to convulse. He was having a seizure, and a pretty nasty one. "Oh my God! Nurse! Nurse!" I remember calling out to the nurses who rushed at his aid.

Death.

I'm the one who is dying. I'm the one on borrowed time. The one who isn't supposed to make it. Not this sweet guy. Not Sylvester. They give me an update which I relayed back to Walter. It was a grand mal seizure due to the swelling in his brain. It makes me shiver, thinking about that big brain being in danger. Personally I could care less if the sweet guy was a super genius, but that's who he was and who he needs to be.

I have to distract myself somehow. The more I think about Sylvester the more depressed I get. I hate being depressed. I've seen too much of broken people. I see it every day in the hospitals. I refuse to be like those helpless people who mourn over someone who isn't gone yet. He had a seizure, big deal. He'll pull through, he is a genius after all. I pick up a magazine and start reading it. I want to get immersed in the gossip of celebrities. This is what I can do right now, not worry.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I saw his head move again. At first I don't do anything in case it's another seizure, but then his eyes open. "Sylvester! Hi," I move closer to him in my seat and take his hand. "Thank God you're awake." I try to contain my joy. I don't know him that well and getting all overly happy and teary probably wouldn't be taken happily.

"Where's Walter?" Of course his mind goes back to work and Walter.

"Right now I think he's got his hands full." I smile at him and try my best to explain what happened. I tell him about the thieves, about the shrapnel, and how the guys are doing their best to catch them. I look at him as he drinks it all up. I tighten my hand on his. "Now, how are you feeling?" He looks at me a bit dazed. "Uh, I think I feel fine."

I sit up straighter and look at him seriously. "How can you add eight 8's to get the number 1,000?" When Walter was little (like four) he really enjoyed me asking riddles to him. Especially if they involved math. I was trying to see if Sylvester was okay.

He looked at me confused first and then answered (rather condescendingly). "You add 888 plus 88 plus 8 plus 8 plus. Why?" I just smile and ruffle his hair. "Just wanted to make sure you were still as sharp as ever." He smiled at me and then his face cringed in pain. I gave a chuckle and tapped the button for the nurses to come in. When they came in I let go of his hand and stood up. "They're going to take care of you okay?" I saw the slight fear in his eyes. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be right out the door. I'm going to call Walter and let him know you're fine." After a while he nodded at me and I walked into the hallway. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

As soon as he answered the phone I knew something was wrong. First he told me about the mission. About how they caught the guys, but that something happened. I could hear the guilt in his voice, the utter remorse about the situation. Anyone else would probably think he was just talking about the weather, but I know my little brother a bit better than that. I quickly told him the news about Sylvester, hoping it would cheer him up. It did, but only a little. I let him know they could come by whenever and hung up.

I must've looked upset, because as soon as I waked back into the room Sylvester asked me what happened. "Is anyone hurt?"

I scoffed and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Hun, the only one hurt is you. Everyone else is fine."

"Then what happened?"

"It was Walter." I folded instantly after looking at his face. "He tried to grab one of the guys that hurt you. He was hanging off a building and," I paused.

"He fell and died didn't he?" I looked at Sylvester and gave a small nod.

Death. Just one word, five letters. And yet it holds so much meaning to it. I know Walter was feeling guilt for not saving him. But as I looked at Sylvester I feel something wrench inside of me. Now I've never claimed to be pure or a saint of any sort, but if anyone had to die today. If there was any one person that died on this day, I was glad it was that thief than Sylvester. I felt him squeeze my hand again. It took a moment for me to realize that I hadn't stopped holding his hands. I moved my hand and stood up.

"Well I guess I'll go make sure the nurses know you're doing okay and that they'll be getting a lot of guests."

A few hours passed before everyone arrived. I watched silently from the sidelines as they socialized. I kept watching Sylvester's face. The face that was once again full of life.

"How you doin' kid?" The older man I know as Cabe asked him.

"Good, I'm on morphine." I laughed slightly at that. That was one of the first things I taught him about hospital life.

I watched from the sidelines as everyone crowds him. I know they're a bunch of geniuses and have low EQ as my brother calls it, but I can't help but smile at their faces at seeing Sylvester okay. In fact not too long ago I had the same face. I watch as Toby hands Sylvester a stack of comics and laugh inside at the look on the big goof's face. I make a mental note to ask about them later, just to see if his face will light up. I watch as they start to file out of the room so it's just me, him, and Walter. My heart jerks a little at seeing Walter be the last to leave. I know what he's going to ask.

"So did my sister take good care of you?" Okay, I know that's not the question he wants to ask. I can tell he's stalling, but I can't seem to care when I see the look in Sylvester's eyes when he turns to me.

"The best." What was with that adorable smile? What did he mean by that? I mean I've probably spent more time in places like this then all those nerds combined but still. The best? I shrug it off and just smile at Walter.

"Yeah, I thought she would. Uh, one question before I go. It's uh, a quick brain teaser to see how the cranium's feeling." I knew that was a bold face lie. Walter's been beating himself up ever since the incident and I can see it all over his face.

I sigh and roll my eyes, trying to remain aloof. "Walter, the doctor said that he is fine."

However, Sylvester takes the bait. "Fire away." He challenges Walter, his eyes squinting up.

"Okay so if a man weighing 160 pounds with an arm span of 69 inches and a height of 72 inches reaches down at a 90 degree angle to um, pick up a man weighing 200 pounds could he lift him?" There it was, I was wondering when he was going to put his problem in math.

"That's not a brain teaser." I was surprised by his bluntness, usually I've notice that Sylvester isn't the type to rip off a band-aid. "Megan told me what happened on the roof. That weight, that angel, he would have pulled you over." His voice sounded so clear and even.

"Right, but I didn't know that when I hesitated." He leans over and squeezes Sylvester's hand before looking back up at me. The brokenness in his face and voice gone as he gives one of his little smiles. "Bye Meg." Then he looks at Sylvester. "I'll see you at work Sylvester."

After that everything seemed to calm down. I slowly stand up and grab the remote. I know I'll probably be here awhile so I want to make sure he's good before I go. "Okay so do you like to fall asleep with the TV on, fluffy pillows…" I trail off as I look back at Sylvester. He looks like he's in a cage and can't breathe.

He's starting to hyperventilated and I put my hand on his shoulder to try to get him to calm down. Then he starts speaking really fast. "Um… um… I never felt safe anywhere on Earth except for Scorpion. And now not even there." His voice starts to crack and I can see tears in his eyes. "How can I go back to work?" Then he looks at me with wide eyes. "You can't tell Walter. You can't tell Walter." Now he's rambling I keep saying okay and pat his shoulder.

I look at him once he calms down. I see that scared and lost look in his eyes. The same look I had in mine a long time ago. "Hey, look I'll help you get through this. We'll get through this together." I hold his hand and I know it's going to be a long first night.

I watch him as he eventually falls asleep, with a bit of help from the extra morphine I secretly gave him. I watch him sleep and my heart pours out for him. I don't know why I feel this way about him. I guess he reminds me a bit of Walter, not the Walter everyone see on the outside, but the one on the inside. The one that may or may not even exist. But I look at Sylvester and my heart races. Maybe I could get use to these guys being around. Maybe I could get used to seeing that smile, especially if I'm the one making him smile. Maybe life is starting to change.

Maybe.

**A/N: So how was it? I attempted to begin and end similar to the way I did the Sylvester chapter before to kind of show the connection between him and Megan. After this chapter things should be looking up a bit.**

**Thank you so much mouseears and Lighting's Halo for title suggestions on this story. I am still accepting those by the way if you readers want to put a suggestion in a review or PM me.**

**Guest reviewer: Yes there will definetly be some romance in the upcoming chapters, so sorry to keep you waiting.**


End file.
